


Our sweet ever-after

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Marriage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Targaryen Incest, The dance never happened, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, naerys and aemon get their happy ending cuz i sais so, smut with feelings, smutfest, targcest, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: The wedding night of Naerys and Aemon The Dragonknight.This is a thank you fic to all the amazing artists that worked hard this year to bring us amazing ASOIAF content.And yes, I listened to Let her go by Passenger...Day 3 of the 2020 December smutfest train!
Relationships: Aemon "The Dragonknight" Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen
Series: 13 day of smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Our sweet ever-after

Naerys stepped into the room, her excitement growing with each step she took, her heart beating faster with each passing breath she took. She waited for this moment, this night all her life. Ever since she could walk and think, all she wanted was to be his wife, and now that it was happening, Naerys couldn’t help but feel scared, though she knew Aemon would never hurt her. Yet the lessons her septa held stuck with her, even when her mother, grandmother and cousins told her otherwise.

Naerys thought about her grandmother, the first, but not last Queen of Westeros, and just how lucky she was that her father listened to her. If he were to marry Naerys to Aegon…

Naerys shuddered at the thought of Aegon and her, and thanked the gods when her grandfather made the wedding between her and Aemon official. Her kind and brave grandfather, the Prince Consort, and the Rogue Prince as some would call him, would always take her on walks, alongside with his other grandchildren, and Naerys would just cuddle close to his chest, and listen as he told them about the wars he had fought.

Sitting down on the bed, her hands rushed for the nearest blanket to cover her body. She will have to get naked for Aemon and to consummate their wedding, but her small clothes weren’t suited for this weather. For a moment, she wondered if Aemon truly wanted to wed her, as her brother was a knight before almost everything. Yet as the door opened to the room and Aemon stepped inside, Naerys forgot her doubts.

Her brother smiled at her, and someone had to push his back for him to enter, but he never took his eyes away from her and kept his smile as he stumbled closer to the bed, sitting down at the edge and taking Naerys’ hand into his, his thumb slowly circling around her knuckles.

“Aemon-“

“I love you!” Aemon blurted, his cheeks turning pink. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“I love you too!” Naerys replied, looking down at her legs that were covered with the blanket.

Aemon gulped, not knowing how to continue. “I… Uhm… We don’t have to, you know.” As his words left his lip, he wanted to punch himself in the face. “I-I mean, if you want to, I don’t want to force you, I just…” Aemon was lost. He had no idea what else should he say, or if he should talk anymore.

Naerys took Aemon’s hand with her other one, letting the blanket to fall down around her body. “I want to. I want to be wife and husband in front of the gods too! I’m… Scared.” The last word was whispered, yet Aemon understood it well enough.

He lifted Naerys’ hand to his mouth, kissing it, a shy smile spread across his face. “Father and grandfather took me aside before-before this night. T-they told me what should I do to...” Aemon scratched the back of his head, anxious to continue. “To make you feel the pleasure.”

Naerys’ cheeks turned pink as she gripped her smallclothes. “I talked with mother and grandmother too.” Her voice was like a soft breeze on a spring night. “I-I want to try it.”

Aemon gulped but nodded, releasing Naerys’ hand and kneeling in front of her. “Grandfather said I should start with this. I-“ Shaking his head, Aemon looked into Naerys’ eyes. “I don’t want to force you. If it hurts, or you want to stop, I’ll do it. I don’t want to hurt you Naerys.” Aemon kissed her knees, Naerys’ breath hitching in her throat as moved her legs apart.

Aemon kissed her legs from her toes to her thighs, always stopping at her smallclothes, not touching them just yet. His hands stroked her skin, staying near knees and Naerys soon enough found her fingers entangled in Aemon’s hair.

Her hands cupped Aemon’s face, lifting it up. She leaned down, capturing his lips with hers, pulling him up a little. Aemon deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around Naerys’ thin frame, one going around her torso, the other holding her face. When they broke the kiss, Naerys kissed Aemon’s nose at the tip, the two smiling at the other, touching their foreheads together.

Aemon kissed her again, and returned to her legs, but now his fingers circled around the edges of her smallclothes. Naerys took his hand into hers, and moved it to her stomach, leaving it there while her own slowly, stopping along the way, reached Aemon’s shoulder, her fingers getting a hold of the fabric, pulling it toward her.

Aemon lifted up the part that covered her stomach, and removed his own undershirt, kneeling in front of Naerys only in his underpants. He leaned closer to Naerys, the princess’ skin jumping when she felt the hot breath of Aemon, then his lips followed. He kissed the upper side of her stomach, slowly moving down, his hand gently stroking the sensitive skin. He moved the cloth upward, Naerys holding it in until she pulled it over her head, Aemon looking at her mesmerized.

“You are beautiful.” He breathed before kissing Naerys, not seeming to get enough of his sister.

Naerys blushed, her own hands traveling around Aemon’s body, the tip of her finger brushing against the knight’s nipple, making her pull her hand back. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Your hands are so soft and gentle; I don’t mind you doing this.” Aemon answered, even surprising himself.

 _‘You have to speak what you enjoy and don’t enjoy lad. Making love is a two, sometimes more, person thing.’_ The words of his grandfather Daemon still echoed in his mind, and Aemon bit his tongue.

“Aemon, m-may I touch your chest?” Aemon raised his gaze at his sister, and it was like staring at a valyrian goddess. He wanted to kiss her, hold her tight and never let her go. He could only nod and watch as Naerys reached forward, her nipples brushing his arms, sending jolts to his spine.

Naerys hummed as her fingers pressed against her brother’s hard nipples, her thumbs circling the pink buds, the young princess tilting her head, biting her lip as she listened to the noises Aemon made.

“May I kiss yours too?” The question was almost like a whimper, yet Naerys’ body reacted to it. Her mind filled with, what her septa would have called ungodly pictures of the two of them on their bed.

“I- Yes. Please.”

Aemon pushed her until her back reached the bed, Naerys reaching up to his face, Aemon placing his own hand over hers, holding it to his face as they stared into each other’s soul. Aemon nodded before lowering her head to her breasts. Naerys felt his hot breath against her skin, which was quickly followed by his mouth, his tongue gently touching her left nipple, Naerys’ fingers tangling into Aemon’s hair as her back arched. Her brother’s tongue felt like the waves against her skin, and Aemon made sure that she would enjoy it. He sucked on it, kissed it and rolled it between his lips before kissing a trail to her other one, where he did the same thing.

Naerys’ hand reached for the only clothed part of her body, touching it between her legs, feeling the wetness. Aemon grabbed her hand after she had pulled it back, kissing her palm then her wrist, her shoulder, her neck, her jawline and finally, her lips.

“Naerys, may we go further?”

Naerys could only nod as Aemon towered over her, his fingers tracing the lines on her smallclothes that covered her lady parts before his fingers grabbed the fabric and pulled it down, Naerys lifting her back, helping Aemon get rid of them. But her knight had not pulled them down all the way, and instead of doing so, started kissing her lower abdomen, his kisses trailing along her thighs, but never going near the part between her legs. As Aemon left the kisses and continued to leave them, he slowly pulled down the cloth from her left leg, Naerys watching as her brother bent her leg and placed a final kiss on her feet, near her smallest toe before repeating it with her right leg.

The fabric landed somewhere near the middle of the room, but all Naerys could do was watch as her husband placed her legs apart before getting off of the bed, kneeling between her legs and placing his hands on the inner side of her thighs. He leaned closer to her cunt, his hot breath tickling her lady parts. She felt nothing, and was about to ask Aemon, when at the most upper part, she felt Aemon’s lips on her body. Her skin was on fire from the moment Aemon reached her nymph and started kissing it, licking it and sucking on it, his hands remaining on her thighs the whole time. Naerys arched her back as Aemon got braver, her arms falling behind her head, grabbing onto the sheets, her grip tightening around them.

“A-Aemon, your- use your fingers please!” It sounded more like a maiden in distress, and Naerys would have blushed had it not been her dear brother that made her wet between her legs.

Aemon’s tongue licked along her cunt, and Naerys felt as his right hand left her thigh, and his thumb pressed against her nymph, the tongue now pushing into her. Her breath sped up as Aemon pushed a finger into her, a small cry left her lips, making Aemon stop.

“Naerys? Naerys is everything fine?” The worry in his voice was clear as the sky, and Naerys reached forward between her legs, her thumb brushing against Aemon’s cheek.

“I’m fine. You can continue.” Adding a smile at the end, she laid back down, taking deep breaths in and out and Aemon pushed the whole finger inside her.

She felt his kisses everywhere on her lady parts, and when Aemon looked up, Naerys said yes without thinking, making Aemon add another finger. The feeling of his breath against her skin made her push her head into the bed, her back arching and her moans got louder as Aemon moved his fingers inside of her.

The prince kissed his wife’s skin, his tongue tracing over her nymph and pushed the third, final finger into her, the first two fingers moving out of sync, while the third just slipped in and out.

“Aemon, Aemon! I-I want you!” Naerys breathed, Aemon slowly pulling out his fingers, closing his mouth and kissing Naerys’ cunt before kneeling between her legs again.

“Are you sure?”

Naerys nodded, her eyes shining with love, lust, unsaid feelings that were yet to be told. “I never wanted anything more than this.” Her voice sounded warm yet scared, the prince crawling over her, kissing her neck and lips, before pushing himself up again, inching his way closer to her.

Naerys felt the tip of Aemon’s cock and grabbed the sheets as her knight pushed the tip inside of her. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue when she felt the pain her mother and grandmother had warned her about, and prayed to the gods to make it go away. They must have heard it, because Aemon bent down to her, his thumbs circling her cheeks, his mouth leaving kisses over her stomach, and Aemon refused to move until she fully opened her eyes and placed her palm against him, their fingers intertwining and Aemon pushed more of his cock into her, Naerys forcing herself to breath in and out.

What felt like ages, the pain dropped slightly, and she felt as her legs were being moved around. “I’m all the way in you. I won’t move until you say it is fine.” Naerys could only tighten her grip on Aemon’s hand, and feeling as her prince moved his other hand around her body, his kisses appearing again, and Naerys let out a deep breath, feeling Aemon’s breath on her breasts.

Her brother’s tongue was like sweet water in the sandy dunes of Dorne, like fire in the freezing cold wastelands of the North, like rain for the fields in the Reach. The hand he offered for her still held onto hers, and Naerys felt as the pain slowly faded.

“Aemon?” Calling out to her husband, the prince was quick to answer, kissing Naerys’ palm before touching her face. “Move.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Move slowly.”

And Aemon did.

He slowly pulled out and pushed in, his eyes never leaving Naerys’ face nor body, watching like a hawk, with each thrust brushing her hips, and Naerys tightened her grip on his hand each time she felt a little discomfort.

Aemon got on his hands and knees, locking eyes with his sister who opened her own, his hands reaching up and cupping his face, bringing him closer to her until their lips touched, Naerys breaking it apart to moan when Aemon’s cock entered her cunt again, her arms wrapping around Aemon’s neck, pulling him to her chest, Aemon’s own arms going under Naerys’ back, lifting her up as he rose, holding her close to his chest as he made her sit in his lap.

Naerys buried face into the crook of his neck, her arms shaking as Aemon thrusted in for the final time, both feeling as they released, Aemon pulling out his cock, laying Naerys down before joining next to her, covering their bodies with a blanket, pulling his wife close to her chest, letting her rest her head on him.

Aemon kissed her forehead, his free hand, that didn’t hug her small frame yet, brushed a few locks out of her face, Naerys sighing but opening her eyes, her finger tracing Aemon’s nose until she reached his lips.

They both chuckled, the knight kissing his princess, and the princess pulled closer her prince, both falling asleep.

* * *

Aemon watched as his wife held their little girl, Daenerys holding onto her mother as she sang her a lullaby while Aemon held Valerion, kissing his head. The two shared a knowing look before Aemon crossed the room, his free hand reaching around Naerys’ waist, pulling her closer. He closed the distance between their lips before lowering himself to one knee, kissing his wife’s stomach.


End file.
